


Somnolent

by PolaroidToxins



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Drugged Sex, Finger Sucking, Living Together, M/M, No Consent, Pining, Rape, Rimming, Some Fluff, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolaroidToxins/pseuds/PolaroidToxins
Summary: Eddie is half naked and half asleep because of his pain medication. Richie takes what he wants.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 42
Kudos: 182





	Somnolent

**Author's Note:**

> Since my last fic was so well received (insert sarcasm noises here) here's another!
> 
> Before y’all ask, 
> 
> What kind of injury does Eddie have? One that moves the plot forward.
> 
> What kind of medication is Eddie on? One that moves the plot forward.

It takes two hours before Eddie caves.

Two hours of sitting quietly while he hoped his body would cooperate soon.

He had gotten into the bath thinking it would be relaxing, and maybe help some of his pain, which at first it did.

He had felt wonderful, warm and without that confused feeling that came with taking his stronger pain medicines.

The trouble came once he had drained the tub and tried to stand up, only lifting himself a few inches before his muscles gave out on him and he was back where he started. 

Eddie had hoped it would only last a few minutes, that if he gave himself a second to relax it would be fine.

He hears Richie come home an hour later, and it takes another hour before he finally realizes that nothing will happen. He needed help.

"Richie" He called once, his head tilted back against the tub

When nothing happened he raised his voice again

"Hey, Rich!" 

There's a beat of silence, before Eddie hears footsteps outside

"What's up? No toilet paper?" Richie asks, and briefly, Eddie considers sending him away, but this clearly wasn't going to fix itself anytime soon

"I need your help" he sighed, just loud enough to be heard through the door

There were no more words, as a second later the door was swinging open. Eddie had locked it but the lock was easy to pick and they kept a bobby pin on top of the door for that very reason.

Eddie was actually glad that he didn't have another chance to stew in his own embarrassment.

The bath was drained, and Eddie had long since air dried, but he had a towel in his lap too, to protect what was left of his dignity.

"What happened?" Richie asked quickly, rushing towards Eddie. He kneeled down by the tub, eyebrows pulled together in concern.

"I just.." Eddie mumbled, sighing defeatedly 

"I can't get up" he finally said.

Even Richie knew better than to push Eddies buttons right now, and he just nodded.

"How long have you been sitting here?" He asked while he reached out, putting a hand on Eddies back to help him lean towards Richie 

"Shut up" Eddie mumbled, wrapping his arms around Richie's neck. Richie had had to carry him before, but it was always humiliating. 

Richie hooked his free arm under Eddies knees and lifted him, careful not to move him around too much.

He didn't need to ask where they were going, and he simply walked to Eddies room, setting the other down on the bed. Thankfully the towel stayed in place, because Richie didn't trust himself not to stare.

"Grab me some shorts" Eddie said, waving vaguely towards his closet.

“Please” Richie mumbled, just to be annoying, stepping away towards Eddies (almost annoyingly) organized dresser.

When he was looking he heard a familiar rattle and looked back to see Eddie popping a pill into his mouth, grimacing while he swallowed.

He knew all of Eddies medication, when he had to take it, if he could eat with it, which ones made him... spacey.

Richie knew Eddie was trying to get off the medication, not liking how it made him feel. How he would wake up and not remember whole conversations they had had.

Richie loved it though.

Eddie was always smiley and a little loopy. Getting Eddie to curl up against him, running his fingers through Eddies hair, it was all so much easier with Eddie pliant and happy like that.

Richie pulled out a pair of shorts from Eddies drawer and tossed them to him, dramatically covering his eyes with his whole arm because he knew Eddie would tell him to.

There was some shuffling, before Eddie indicated he could look again.

Neither of them bothered pretending Eddie didn't have the scars covering his body, they had both seen them too much. Richie had helped him change his bandages, he knew what it all looked like.

The only thing he was actually looking at was Eddies face, staring up at the ceiling and looking crestfallen

"Eds" Richie said easily, slipping into the bed beside Eddie.

"It's fine, c'mon. You're still getting your strength back, and that's why you're here, in case you need help" he reminded him.

At least that's how he had framed it to Eddie.

I never want to be away from you again.

"It's embarrassing. You shouldn't have to get me out of the bath like I'm a toddler" Eddie mumbled

"What do I keep telling about 'shouldn't have to' maybe most people don't need the help, but you do, that's fine, idiot. I offered to help." Richie said, lightly punching Eddies shoulder.

"And why is it embarrassing? I didn't even cop a feel"

Eddie rolls his eyes, but Richie can tell his mood has improved slightly. Eddie would never agree out loud, he would make himself angry again just to prove a point.

"Do you want a massage?" Richie asked, because he was a good friend, because he wasn't waiting out the time until Eddie got all relaxed.

It was clear Eddie wanted to say no at first, but he hesitated. Richie _did_ give really good massages.

"Okay" he agreed, taking a breath and getting Richie to help him flip onto his front.

Eddie hugged his pillow while Richie moved between his legs, managing not to startle when he felt Richie touch his back.

"Calm down, we've done this a hundred times" Richie chuckled, which probably wasn't even an over-exaggeration 

Eddie nodded, letting his eyes slip shut while Richie's big hands started massaging the tension out of his muscles, and in all honesty, it was easy to tell when the medication really kicked in.

Eddie moaned, high and long as Richie's palms pressed into his skin.

"Does that feel good?" Richie asked with a small smirk, his hands down to Eddies thigh now

"So good" Eddie sighed, losing whatever filter he usually had. He had never even been noisy during sex, but right now it was like he just couldn't keep it in. Not that he was spending too much time thinking about it.

Richie's fingers slipped higher on their own, tucking just under the legs of Eddie's shorts, pushing them up a little higher

"Rich" Eddie huffed

"You'll feel so much better if you let me massage you here" Richie said, shifting so he could press his thumbs into the muscles there, making Eddie whine

"F-fine" he mumbled, and Richie grinned.

Richie didn't ask before hooking his fingers into Eddies waistband, pulling them down over his ass and making Eddie gasp. 

"Shh. Calm down" Richie mumbled, letting Eddie relax before getting back to what he was doing. He pulled Eddies shorts the rest of the way off before starting to massage him, dragging more moans out of the other. 

Once Eddie was truly putty under his hands is when Richie started to get exploratory, spreading Eddies ass just enough to see his hole. God he looked tight. He doubted Eddie had ever had anything up there. Eddie’s voice was already speaking in his head about germs and bacteria.

Richie glanced up, watching Eddie’s back raise and fall with his breaths before he looked back down, deciding what he would do.

Richie brought his hand up to his mouth and licked over his thumb, bringing it back down to Eddie’s ass 

He rubbed over his hole lightly, half expecting Eddie to jump up, but all he did was hum, staying exactly where he was. Richie repeated the motion with a little more force, feeling Eddie’s hole open just the tiniest bit, eased by Richie's spit.

He leaned down then, emboldened by Eddie’s lack of response.

Dragging his tongue over Eddie’s asshole shouldn't have made him moan, but it did, and he might not have stopped even if Eddie did tell him to now.

Richie licked at Eddie’s rim, getting him slick was saliva so he could work his tongue into the other slowly. With Eddie as relaxed as he was, he started opening up easily.

As Richie opened him up on his tongue Eddie was still moaning, fingers dug into his pillow. He wasn't asleep, but he was quite aware of what was happening either.

Richie brought his hand to his mouth again and sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, coating them before he slipped one past Eddie’s rim, hearing him whine so prettily as he was breached.

"God, you're going to feel like a fucking dream" Richie mumbled, pumping his finger in and out of Eddie.

Richie used up most of his patience by the time he had a third finger in Eddie, and he grinned, moving away from Eddie just so he could reach to Eddie’s nightstand and open the drawer.

Sure enough, Richie pulled out a bottle of lube and moved back between Eddie’s legs.

He squirted some right onto Eddie’s hole, before lubing his dick up as well. He probably could have stretched him more, with how other people had reacted to taking his dick in the past, but he was beyond caring. 

Richie pushed the blunt head of his cock against Eddie’s hole, pushing in rudely 

"Ah!" Eddie squeaked, his body tensing briefly before he calmed again. 

Richie continued to sink into Eddie, not stopping until he was all the way inside.

"Fuck, Eddie" he sighed

He was tight, like a vice around his cock, but it just made Richie _want_.

He pulled out almost to the tip before slamming back into Eddie, groaning loudly. He took up a fast pace then, thrusting into Eddie and soaking up all the other man's moans.

"God, take it. You're made for my cock." Richie growled, his face down near Eddie’s ear, and he bit at the skin on Eddie’s shoulder while he kept thrusting.

Eddie had started moaning again, almost crying out when Richie pushed in just right.

Richie was tired of not seeing Eddie’s face though, and he pulled out just long enough to flip Eddie over before spreading his legs and thrusting back into his hole.

Unsurprisingly, Eddie was rock hard, his cock leaking against his stomach.

"I knew you'd like this too. I'm going to make you come just from my cock, like the little whore you are." He gritted out, feeling himself getting closer. Fuck, this was the hottest thing he had ever done. Richies slowed down his thrusts then, instead thrusting in harder, revelling in the way Eddies whined, somewhere between pain and pleasure.

Richie _cackled _when Eddies cock started shooting out ropes of come, grinning down at Eddies scrunched up face and trusting inside Eddie one last time, burying himself deep while he came inside Eddie.__

____

"My little slut. You can't help but love this" Richie mumbled, pulling out and dragging his fingers over Eddies hole, gathering the cum that was leaking out of him. He didn't know where the urge came from, but he lifted his fingers, pressing them into Eddies mouth.

____

Eddie sucked softly, and made an unhappy noise when Richie tried to move, so instead he just collapsed beside the other, pulling him close.

____

He would clean them up later.

____

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your prompts, constructive criticism, and death threats below or write me an email at youropinionwontstopme@gmail.com (not a joke! That's my actual email address)


End file.
